


take it slow (cause i want much more from you)

by bewarethechaos



Series: the one [6]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, and she wants to make a move on trini, kim's still a cheerleader and gets stoned with amanda, trini just wants that move to be kim taking her clothes off lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 07:32:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14869415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bewarethechaos/pseuds/bewarethechaos
Summary: the one where kim is high and trini enjoys it in every way she can





	take it slow (cause i want much more from you)

**Author's Note:**

> hola mi amores  
> i know this may come as a shock to some of you lmao but i was a slightly high writing this so it's kinda different from my preview works but i hope you guys enjoy it  
> sorry for any mistakes, english is not my mother language (you go brazil)

Trini looked through the window and then back at her phone. Kimberly was supposed to be there thirty minutes ago, but so far there was no sight of the girl, not even a message saying that she would be late. Trini was thinking about sending a message to Amanda asking if Kimberly was still hanging out with her when she heard someone knocking on her door.

Looking again to her phone she noticed that it was almost 1am. She had no idea why anyone would still be awake, let alone why would they be knocking on her door, but suddenly she was really glad that Kim wasn’t here yet. She was still considering either to pretend or not to be sleep when she heard a voice that definitely wasn’t from her family.

“Trini, it is very hard to knock gently when you’re a super hero so please, open the damn door before I wake up the entire neighbourhood.” Trini stared startled at the door and very slowly opened it only to find a grinning Kimberly. “Hola!”

“What the fuck, Kimberly?” Trini whispered, pushing the girl inside her room and locking the door. “How did you get in?”

“Funny story, actually. I may or may not have climbed the wrong window.” Kimberly saw the look on Trini’s face and rolled her eyes. “Shush, I’m a ninja, no one saw me.” Trini stared at her blankly. “Ok, your brothers were asleep and that may have helped the whole ‘me not being seen’ situation but whatever.”

Now it was time for Trini to roll her eyes. “You do know you’re an idiot, right?”

“Ouch, why must you hurt me with words?” Kim threw herself on the bed as if she got hurt.

“You want me to use rocks?” Trini grinned and straddled Kim.

“I want you, period.” Kim mumbled, putting her hands on Trini’s hips to adjust the girl on her lap.

“What was that?” Trini smirked a little, getting closer to Kim.

“Uh.” Kim said, her eyes falling to Trini’s mouth. She bit her lips, trying to stop herself from doing something that she could not stop thinking about doing with her best friend. “Fuck Trini, I have to tell you something but,” Kimberly closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened her eyes, she looked at Trini, expecting to find the girl looking at her. What she definitely wasn’t expecting was to find Trini looking at her lips. “You aren’t helping.”

“Tough.” Trini closed her hands on Kim’s neck.

“Dick.”

Trini snorts. “Pass.”

Kimberly rolls her eyes and tries to focus on what she was trying to say. She came here to tell Trini that she was in love with her and she have no idea what the fuck is going on with the flirting and the proximity and the straddling. God, the straddling. She’s feeling Trini’s thighs around her and she swears, every part that touches her body is burning. Having Trini on top of her is making her feel as if her whole body was made only to wait for Trini to touch her, in any way she wants to.

“I need to tell you something.”

“What? That you are secretly a crime-fighting super hero?” Trini grins.

Kimberly panics. “Wait, you do know I’m a Power Ranger, right? We’re there on our friendship. We have to be.” She pauses for a second and then panics more, throwing Trini out of balance a little bit. “Unless you didn’t know and I just broke the first rule! Bad Ranger.” Kim pouts, looking at the ceiling. “I’m sorry, dad Zordon. I have failed you.”

“Kim.” Trini tried to say while holding her laugh.

“Dishonor on my whole family, on my cow.”

“Kim.” Trini gently made Kim look at her. “I’m aware you’re a Power Ranger. It’s okay.”

Kim furrowed her brow. “Which one am I?”

Trini looks at Kim so deeply that she could swear that Trini's eyes were the ocean and she was gladly drowning on them.

 _“Pink like the tongue that goes down maybe, pink like the paradise found._ ” Trini sings, adjusting herself on Kimberly’s lap. _“Pink like your tongue going round baby, pink is my favorite part._ ”

Kim freezes. She couldn’t stop looking at Trini’s mouth singing those words, the way her tongue moves, the way her lips looks so soft and how they lift because she’s smirking. Kim bites her lips to stop herself from doing something she shouldn't, but as soon as Trini sees it, she licks her own lips as if she wants to be the one biting Kim’s lips. And God, does Kimberly wants her to too. She’ll even beg if she has to because she never wanted something so bad in her life and she’ll be damned if she doesn’t kiss Trini right now, until she forgets her own damn name.

“Weren’t you going to tell me something?” Trini whispers and just like that, Kim is brought back to reality.

“I, yes, um.” She takes a _deep_ breath and closes her eyes. “I have feelings.”

Trini holds her laugh with a smile. “That’s good.”

“Yes, but they are giving me a hard time because I- you just, you know? Fuck.”

“Take your time with your internal struggle, princesa.” Trini laughs.

“No Spanish!” Kim opens her eyes and points her finger at Trini's face. “I don’t need more distractions.”

“Sorry.” Trini takes Kim’s hand and kisses the top of her finger. “Continue.”

Trini lowers Kim’s hand to rest on her thigh, but still Kim can’t stop looking at where they were seconds ago. Being kissed by Trini. _Trini's mouth touching her fingers._

“Why, God? I’m a good person.” She whispers to herself but also decides she’s had enough. “I’m just gonna go for it. Trini,” Kim holds both Trini’s hand on her own. “I love fucking you.”

Trini’s mouth goes from smirking to something Kim can’t quite figure out, but then she smirks harder than ever before and it seems to trigger something in Kim’s mind, making her realize what she just said. “No, wait. I meant to say that I fucking love you, not that I love fucking you- not that I wouldn’t love that because I definitely would- yeah, thinking about it, either way works so I’ll just shut up now.”

“Kim, remember when you said you had feelings?” Kim nods. “This may come as a shock, but I do too and I like you just how I like them.” Kim tilts her head to the side in confusion and Trini smirks. “Buried deep inside me.”

Trini doesn’t give Kim enough time to process what she just said because faster than Kim thought it was possible, Trini presses her body closer to Kim’s as she forcefully brings their lips together. Kim moves on instinct, sucking on Trini’s lower lip and giving it a soft bite as Trini pulls back a little. Kim expects Trini to keep kissing her, but when she chases her mouth, she only finds air.

Opening her eyes, she sees Trini looking at her with her pupils blown, her hair slightly messed up and only now Kim realizes that somehow her hands found their way to Trini’s neck. Her eyes then travel to Trini’s lips, swollen because of her and _god_ , all she wants to do is taste them again, so she tries but Trini backs away again. She opens her mouth to ask Trini what’s wrong and that’s when Trini finally get what she wanted all along.

Trini grinds her body closer as she slides her tongue against Kim's, pushing her hair to get the exact angle she wanted. And when she does, she sucks on Kim’s tongue and Kim can’t help but moan against her mouth, because it feels like _paradise_ just fucking  _exploded on her mouth_. Kim grabs Trini’s tights and holds it hard, scratching her skin, because in the back of her mind, something tells her that if she doesn’t hold onto something, she’ll- god, she doesn’t even know what's going to happen to her.

“How it feels to kiss me when you’re high?” Trini breathes against her mouth.

“I’m not high, you’re just short.” Suddenly, her back is against the bed and when Kim opens her eyes, she sees a very not amused Trini. “Sorry?”

“You’re lucky you’re so hot, Kimberly.” Trini rolls her eyes and lowers her body closer to Kim’s. “And lucky to have such an understanding girlfriend.”

“Wait, what-“ Kim closes her mouth to hold back a moan as Trini starts to suck her neck. “What do you mean girlfriend?”

“We’ve been dating for three months now, but I’ll forgive you for forgetting because even high as fuck and thinking you were single, you still came to me.” Trini whispers, biting Kim’s neck all the way up to her ear. _“So it’s only fair I make you come now._ ”

“Trin, I’m so sorry-“

“Don’t be. Now shut up and let me fuck you because I’m dying to go down on you while you’re stoned.” She stops her movements and looks at Kim. “Let me know when you feel like sobering up. I’m gonna take my time because of that short joke, but when I finish, I want you to still be high so you can _feel everything._ ”

 

 

Needless to say, Kim had one of the best orgasms of her life and Trini made her tell everything about it in the next morning, every little sensation. And just when they were planning on having sex while they were both stoned, Trini’s mother starts banging on her door, screaming something about the twins having dicks drawn on their faces.

Trini turns to look at her girlfriend, remembering that she wrongly climbed their window last night. “Kim!”

“Oops.”

**Author's Note:**

> while i was writing this i thought it was really confusing but i am too lazy to read it all over again so lets just hope this doesnt suck that bad  
> [youtuber voice] comments and kudos are appreciated  
> ALSO send me prompts or just talk to me at fckscliffsedge.tumblr.com or twitter.com/pamxota if you want to bye take care of yourselves and dont forget to always drink water


End file.
